My Addiction
by mu149
Summary: The monster introduced me to the perfect temptation. Now, it was my addiction. And I yearned for it. Needed it like I needed air to breath. I am weak. But I no longer care. No lemon or lime. Sequel to The Monster.


**Title: My Addiction**

**Summary: The monster introduced me to the perfect temptation. Now, it was my addiction. And I yearned for it. Needed it like I needed oxygen to breath. I am weak. But I no longer care. **

**Warning: Not much in there. A mention of yaoi, but no lemon or lime. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. I wish.**

* * *

I hadn't heard of the monster before I became a genin.

All I knew was revenge

That was before the monster

But the monster introduced me to my temptation.

Now, it was my addiction.

Such a silly word

To have a great dependence on something,

A dependence that was not easy to break

A Need that wasn't easily stopped

That's what the addiction was like

A thirst that could not be quenched

A hunger that could not be satisfied

It was like I was unable to stop myself

I knew it was wrong

I knew that long ago when I had first met the monster

I knew it wasn't healthy

That it wasn't going to work

And yet I yearned for it

Needed it like I needed oxygen to breath

Like I needed a heart to live

A brain to think

My addiction was the only thing that would satisfy my Need to live

And I was nothing without it

I was weak

I am weak

Weaker than I should have been

Weaker than I should be

But I no longer care.

All that is left is the Need

This incredible Need to get more of it

To give it more of me

To never leave the source of my addiction

Uzumaki Naruto

Perfect Naruto

The perfect temptation that would drag me into the clutches of the monster

And now, I was addicted.

My perfect addiction was irresistible.

And I was unable to pull away.

Even if I could leave,

I wouldn't.

I was addicted too strong.

I needed him every day to live

Every night to breath

And If I were going to leave this world,

I would need him to die

There was nothing else as important to me as he was

And I was addicted

For life

There was no escape the inexplicable Need to satisfy the Addiction

The addiction that only he could smother

It was only him

Nothing mattered but him

Not even me

Not anymore

The only chance to pull away from him was when I was still tempted by the monster

But the monster had long ago left

Now there was only him

The source of my addiction

The source of my existence

Nothing else was needed

Only him

My addiction

It held fast to me

Never relinquished its hold

Refused to let me go

I was completely and inexplicably trapped by him

I belonged to my addiction

To Naruto

And I couldn't leave

It was hard to leave

Impossible to leave

But it was easy to stay

So simple

Too easy

Whenever a doubt in my mind surfaced, he would be there

And I'd be addicted all over again

It was terrifying

How much I relied on him

How much I needed him to live

I Needed him like humans Need air to breath

Like the planets Needed the sun to flourish

I was never going to leave him

I couldn't leave him

If I left him

I would die

Cease to be

Cease to exist

There was no reason for me to live if he wasn't with me

There was no reason for anything

And I knew that with all of my life

Thrived from that single belief

From him

That was my addiction

My Need

There was nothing else

Because nothing else mattered

The addiction kept hold of me

All of me

And it refused to let go

I was weak

I am weak

Weaker than I should have been

Weaker than I should be

But I didn't care

Because nothing mattered

I was nothing without it

My addiction was the only thing that would satisfy my Need to live

My Need for him

A Need that wasn't easily stopped

That's what the addiction was like

A thirst that could not be quenched

A hunger that could not be satisfied

It was like I was unable to stop myself

But I didn't want to

I knew it was wrong

But I didn't care

I knew it wasn't healthy

But Naruto lived off of ramen and sweets

Our relationship was healthier than his eating habits

I knew it wasn't going to work

But I prayed for it to

Yearned for it

Needed it like I needed oxygen to breath

Like I needed a heart to live

A brain to think

And that was all

All I needed was him

The source of my addiction

A Need that wasn't easily stopped

To have a great dependence on something

that was not easy to break

Impossible to break

Bound for life

It was a silly word

Addiction

It was what happened after you heard the monster

The monster introduces you to the possibility

It introduced me to my temptation

The perfect temptation

Now, it was only an addiction

It was all I knew

Originally, it was different

At first, all I knew was revenge

That was before I heard of the monster

And

I hadn't heard of the monster before I became a genin

Sometimes, I miss those days

* * *

**This has got to be the purest fanfic I've written. I still haven't gotten a review from The Monster (the prequel to My Addiction). Really? Come on! You could just click that review button and write GOOD! It doesn't have to be some long review, but please! If this keeps up, I'll never write anything lower than a M rating again!**

**Jeez…**

***big sigh***

**I'm done yelling now.**

**Forgive me. **


End file.
